The present invention relates to a ratchet wrench without limitation of pitch.
FIG. 6 shows an existing ratchet wrench in which a rotatable fitting wheel 82 is mounted on a handle for fitting with a nut. An adjustment plate 83 is used to adjust the rotational direction (idling direction) of the fitting wheel 82. The fitting wheel 82 has multiple teeth 821, while the adjustment plate 83 has only )ne stopper tooth 831. Therefore, an operator must rotate the handle 81 through a specific angle for engaging the stopper tooth 831 with the teeth 821. (For example, in the case that there are 24 teeth 821, the specific angle will be a multiple of 15 degrees.) Therefore, the ratchet wrench is operated under a limitation of pitch. Especially, in a relatively narrow space, the travel and moving range ot the handle 81 are more restricted.